wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Old Hillsbrad Foothills
Stare Pogórze Hillsbradzkie to miejsce akcji instancji Ucieczka z Zamku Durnholde. Jest to jedna ze ścieżek czasu ("skrzydeł") dostępnych w Jaskiniach Czasu. Czasowo Stare Pogórze Hillsbradzkie umiejscowione jest siedem lat przed teraźniejszością w World of Warcraft (tj. dwa lata przed wydarzeniami opisywanymi w Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos), kiedy przyszły Wódz Wojenny Thrall był więźniem Aedelasa Blackmoore'a, władcy Zamku Durnholde. Zadania mają pomóc Thrallowi w ucieczce. Sam obszar instancji rozciąga się od Southshore (gdzie można spotkać postaci znane z WoW) do Smolnego Młyna. Ograniczenia krainy Instancję, będącą repliką występującej w WoW krainy, można dowolnie zwiedzać. Miejsca, gdzie dochodzi do starć z bossami, są nieliczne i znacznie od siebie oddalone, pozostawiając duże obszary do zbadania. Twórcy zachęcają do odkrywania różnych "smaczków" samotnie, gdyż podróż grupą nie pozwala na swobodne zwiedzenie krainy. Do instancji wchodzi się poprzez jaskinię, która zastępuje Jaskinię Yeti na Wzgórzu Darrow, obecną na współczesnym Pogórzu. Idąc na południe gracz natknie się na drogę przecinającą Hillsbrad ze wschodu na zachód, wiodącą od Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen na Wyżyny Arathiańskie. Instancja posiada jednak pewne ograniczenia: * Podróż na zachód ku Polom Hillsbradzkim czy Lasowi Srebrzystych Sosen jest zablokowany przez mgłę zaciemniającą ekran. * Brama w Murze Thoradina na granicy Wyżyn Arathiańskich jest zamknięta na głucho. * Na południowym wybrzeżu kierując się wodą na Wyżyny gracze napotkają mgłę. * Przesmyk wiodący w Góry Alterac jest zablokowany przez mur. * Rzeka przecinająca krainę jest na granicy z Alterac zablokowana przez zbudowany przez trolle mur. * Jaskinia wiodąca do Dworu Ravenholdt nie została jeszcze wykopana. * Dolina wiodąca w Ostępy została zawalona przez lawinę. Samodzielne odkrywanie * Instancję można zbadać samodzielnie. Elitarni wrogowie są zgrupowani w Zamku Durnholde i Smolnym Młynie, podczas gdy reszta krainy wypełniona jest normalnymi wrogami około poziomu 20, tak jak obecny Hillsbrad. * W krainie nie występują zioła ani żyły minerałów, w wodach nie można łowić ryb. Nie ma tu również skrzynek pocztowych ani karczmy oferującej standardowe usługi dla graczy. * Mimo że mgła nie pozwala dotrzeć do miasta Hillsbrad, to jest ono uwzględnione w instancji. Co ciekawe, na północ od niego pojawiła się nowa jaskinia, lecz nie posiada ona żadnych funkcji. Wieża przy wejściu do Hillsbradu również jest na miejscu i nie jest zniszczona, jak obecnie. Na granicy Hillsbradu znajduje się mur blokujący wejście, podobnie jak na ścieżce wiodącej do Lasu Stebrzystych Sosen. * W instancji nawet Dalaran został uwzględniony, lecz jest zasłonięty mgłą. W ujęciu historycznym miasto powinno być w pełni chwały, lecz w grze takie nie jest. Nie ma tam potężnej magicznej kopuły, lecz zamiast niej występuje tylko brązowa ziemia. * Mapa rozciąga się na Wyżyny Arathiańskie, a nawet do miasta Stromgarde. * Jeśli graczom uda się ominąć osuwisko na granicy Pogórza i Ostępów, jest możliwość dotarcia do Szczytu Aerie. * Mapa krainy rozciąga się od Lasu Srebrzystych Sosen do granicy z Wyżynami Arathiańskimi. Co ciekawe, łowca może zbadać większość tych miejsc za pomocą umiejętności Sokoli Wzrok; dzięki temu można zobaczyć, że na miejscu Dalaranu nie ma krateru ani świecącej kopuły, która kryła miasto, zanim zostało ono przeniesione. * Szaman może zbadać krainę używając umiejętności Dalekowidzenie. Dzięki tej technice może odkryć Ruiny Alterac, Zatokę Faldira, Stromgarde, Szczyt Aerie i inne miejsca. Wydarzenia W krainie występuje wielu NPC związanych z ważnymi wydarzeniami w WoW i uniwersum Warcraft, którzy później będą związani z Plagą, Szkarłatną Krucjatą czy Srebrzystym Świtem. Pojawiają się: Southshore * Będący wciąż człowiekiem Kel'Thuzad przebywa w Southshore, przy drodze biegnącej z miasta na północ. Wraz z nim przebywa Helcular, nekromanta później znany z zadania Hordy 33 Helcular's Revenge. * Sally Whitemane, przyszły boss Katedry w Szkarłatnym Klasztorze, bawiąca się z Renaultem Mograinem, innym przyszłym bossem w Katedrze. Za nimi podąża Jimmy Vishas, który później stanie się Śledczym Vishasem, strzeżącym wejścia do cmentarza w Katedrze Szkarłatnego Klasztoru. Ta trójka powiela niektóre wydarzenia i kwestie pojawiające się podczas walki z nimi jako bossami, znęcając się na schwytanym stworzonku. * Herod Zabijaka wędruje po Southshore, jest znacznie większy od reszty dzieci. * W dokach Zixil buduje robota: Overwatch Mark 0 . Obecnie ten goblin (z tytułem ) patroluje okolice Hillsbradu jako wędrowny kupiec, a towarzyszy mu Overwatch Mark I . * Również w dokach Nat Pagle łowi ryby z Halem McAllisterem w krainie, wk tórej nie ma ryb. Toczą oni dyskusję o dziwnych snach Nata. Karczma :Główny artykuł: Old Hillsbrad Ashbringer event * W karczmie w Southshore wokół stołu zebrało się wielu dobrze znanych członków Szkarłatnej Krucjaty. Jeśli gracz chwilę zaczeka, zaczną dyskutować na temat nadchodzącej wojny z Plagą, wyjawiając kilka informacji na temat Spopielacza, wydaje się, że jest to ich pierwsze spotkanie. Występują tu przede wszystkim bossowie Szkarłatnego Klasztoru w młodszej wersji siebie, lecz również prominentni członkowie Szkarłatnej Krucjaty, którzy odłączyli się od organizacji, by utworzyć Srebrzysty Świt, nie zgadzając się z fanatyzmem Krucjaty. Pojawia się tu między innymi Tirion Fordring, późniejszy przywódca Srebrzystej Krucjaty i Popielatego Wyroku. * W karczmie przy barze pije dwóch kapitanów, którzy później wychodzą na zewnątrz, by porozmawiać w spokoju. Kapitan Sanders omawia swoje plany z Kapitanem Edwarden Hanesem, jak ukryć swoje zdobycze, zostawiając mapę przedstawiającą miejsca ukrycia skarbów. To polowanie można podjąć współcześnie, zdobywając przedmiot na murlokach z Ziem Zachodnich. Nagrodą są przedmioty, o których wspomina na Starym Pogórzu Hillsbradzkim. Kapitan Edward Hanes z kolei pojawia się jako NPC oferujący zadania na początku przygody draenei na Wyspie Krwawej Mgły. * Na piętrze karczmy pojawia się młody Taelan Fordring, bawiący się wielkim, święcącym młotem. Smolny Młyn * W Smolnym Młynie po mieście biega dwójka dzieci: Jay Lemieux (Jason Lemieux jest handlarzem grzybami w Smolnym Młynie) oraz Julie Honeywell (która później zostanie magiem z Southshore). * W sadzie można spotkać Koniuszego ze Smolnego Młyna. Wędruje on po krainie, rozmawiając z mieszkańcami i swoimi końmi. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w stodole. * Młody Białasek pojawia się w stodole w Smolnym Młynie (Stary Białasek jest koniem, którego można spotkać na Ziemiach Zachodnich). NPC związani z zadaniami NPC związani z zadaniami to: * Erozion - brązowy smok pod postacią wysokiego elfa stojący u wylotu jaskini wiodącej do portalu instancji. * Brazen - brązowy smok stojący obok Eroziona. Oferuje darmową podwózkę od wejścia do instancji do wrót Durnholde. * Thrall - główny NPC związany z zadaniami. Przebywa w celi w piwnicy Zamku Durnholde. * Taretha - inna ważna postać. Przebywa w karczmie w Smolnym Młynie. Handlarze * Karczmarz Kelly (przebywa w Karczmie Sousthshore) - sprzedaje różne gatunki piwa, w tym takie, które przywraca manę oraz inne, które na 15 minut dodaje 15 punktów staminy. * Thomas Yance (wędruje pomiędzy Southshore a Smolnym Młynem) - sprzedaje ubrania dla większości klas, naprawia wyposażenie oraz sprzedaje wzór dla garbarzy za cenę . * Stary Dalarański Czarodziej (wędruje pomiędzy Soutshore a Smolnym Młynem) - sprzedaje formułę na za . Lista NPC Southshore * Kel'Thuzad (Legowisko Jaszczura Mrozu, Naxxramas) - wędruje drogą do Southshore. * Helcular (pochowany w Southshore, związany z ciągiem zadań Helcular's Revenge) - wędruje z Kel'Thuzadem. * Sally Whitemane (później Wysoki Inkwizytor Whitemane, Katedra, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - biega wokół karczmy. * Renault Mograine (później Szkarłatny Dowódca Mograine, Katedra, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - biega wokół karczmy. * Jimmy Vishas (później Śledczy Vishas, Cmentarz, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - biega wokół karczmy. * Herod Zabijaka (później po prostu Herod, Zbrojownia, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - wędruje pośród domów w mieście. * Nat Pagle (Pyłowe Bagnisko - doki * Hal McAllister (Southshore) - doki * Zixil (wędruje pomiędzy Smolnym Młynem a Southshore) - doki * Burmistrz Henry Maleb (wciąż w Southshore) - Ratusz * Bilger Wytrzepany (później Piwowar Bilger - Ratusz * Raleigh Prawdziwy (później Raleigh Pobożny, karczma, Southshore) - Ratusz * Nathanos Marris (później Nathanos Czyniący Uroki, Gospodarstwo Marrisów, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi) - Ratusz * Farmer Kent - farma * Stróż Smithers - farma * Bsrtolo Ginsetti * Nathasa Morris - w dwupiętrowym domu niedaleko gryfów. Być może jest ona córką Strażnika Śmierci Morrisa. Karczma * Frances Lin * Karczmarz Kelly * Kucharz Jessen * Kapitan Edward Hanes (nieumarły, Wyspa Krwawej Mgły) - bar * Kapitan Sanders (nigdy nie spotkany w grze, chociaż można odnaleźć jego skarp, a "Ciasteczko" McWeaksauce o nim wspomina) - bar * NPC związani ze Spopielaczem ** Dowódca Mograine (później Wysoki Wódz Mograine, Skrzydło rycerzy śmierci, pierwotne Naxxramas) - przy stole ** Isillien (później Wielki Inkwizytor Isillien, hearthglen, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi) - przy stole ** Abbendis (później Wysoka Generał Abbendis, Dłoń Tyra, Wschodnie Ziemie Plagi) - przy stole ** Tirion Fordring (później Northrend i Hearthglen) - przy stole ** Fairbanks (później Wysoki Inkwizytor Fairbanks, Katedra, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - przy stole ** Arkanista Doan (biblioteka, Szkarłatny Klasztor) - przy stole. * Taelan (później Wysoki Wódz Taelan Fordring, Zamek Mardenholde, Zachodnie Ziemie Plagi) - na piętrze karczmy * Stalvan Mistmantle (Dwór Mistmantle, Knieja Zmierzchu) - na piętrze karczmy Smolny Młyn * Młody Białasek (obecnie Stary Białasek, Ziemie Zachodnie) - stajnie * Jay Lemieux (obecnie Jason Lemieux, Smolny Młyn) - biega wokół Smolnego Młyna * Julie Honeywell (obecnie Uczennica Honeywell, Southshore) - biega wokół Smolnego Młyna 2.4.3: Słynny Kapelusz don Carlosa Młody Don Carlos został dodany do instancji w patchu 2.4.3. Zadanie 68D Nice Hat... zleca jego współczesna wersja na cmentarzu w Gadgetzan w Tanaris. Młodszą wersję można spotkać wędrującą konno pomiędzy Southshore a Smolnym Młynem, a towarzyszy mu jego zwierzak Guerrero. W heroicznej wersji instancji można na nim zdobyć kapelusz , który przyzywa towarzysza w postaci ducha kojota. Uwagi * Większość graczy (przede wszystkim rasy nie sprzymierzone w tym czasie z Przymierzem) wchodząc do instancji stają się z wyglądu ludźmi. Pozwala to graczom Hordy rozmawiać z mieszkańcami Southshore i innych miejsc. Nocne elfy i draenei, którzy w tym czasie nie byli członkami Przymierza, równiez przyjmują postac ludzi. Jako że technicznie dochodzi tu do podróży w czasie, postacie nie będące członkami Przymierza nie miałyby tu sensu. * Przejście instancji skutkuje dodaniem 2025 punktów reputacji (wersja heroiczna) we frakcji Strażnicy Czasu. en:Old Hillsbrad Foothills es:Old Hillsbrad Foothills Kategoria:Escape from Durnholde Keep